1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to gutter structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved awning gutter wherein the same is arranged for retrofit to an existing awning member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various awning structure such as aluminum awnings are positioned relative to portals and windows and the like of various buildings. Particularly relative to the entrance ways of such buildings, the fluid directed thereon is undesirable relative to erosion as well as during wintry climatic conditions and fluid directed onto such entrance ways is subject to freezing resulting in hazardous conditions. The instant invention is arranged to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a retrofit awning gutter structure arranged for securement relative to an awning member and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.